Letters to Russia
by Antagonist Obsessed
Summary: Russia's boss has decided that in order for him to make friends he should answer your letter. So now he's taking letters from fellow countries, humans, oc's and whoever you can thing of. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Russia sat at his desk looking through random stacks of papers that his boss told him to read and approve of. Sighing he picked up a vodka bottle that he kept as his desk at all times and took a quick sip of it. Placing it down he heard a quiet knock at the door.

"Войдите." He called out. The door opened revealing a shaking Baltic Trio.

"H-Hello, ." Lithuania said entering the room, before being followed by the other two.

"привет, what bring you three here?" Russia asked.

The three Baltic's looked at each other nervously before Latvia piped up. "W-well you see , your boss said that since everyone is scared of you he wants you to answer letters from other countries so maybe you won't seem as scary and mean to everyone."

"Latvia!" Lithuania and Estonia yelled at him.

Russia thought for a moment. "So if I answer letters from other countries they will like me better?" He asked outloud. "I will do it, as soon as a letter come you will bring it to me, da?" He smiled to the three.

Nodding Lithuania and Estonia grabbed Latvia and pulled him out of the room as quickly as possible, glad that Russia didn't get mad at them.


	2. Hawaii 1

Dear Russia,

Aloha I'm Hawaii America's smallest daughter. I'm much closer to you guys then America so I decided to get to know you guys so I thought why not start with Russia that is sure to be interesting right? So, here we are. So I need to ask you this why doesn't America like you? You don't seem that bad to me. Oh well Alaska says hi!

From,

Hawaii

p.s. would you like a sun flower? I heard you like them.

* * *

Привет Hawaii,

I am happy that you decided to know more about me. I'm not sure why your father doesn't like me, though I believe it has to do with the Cold War. It would be a good idea to ask him, da?

Thank you for believing that I'm not a "bad" country. I can never understand why the other countries think of me that way, I mean, what have I even done to them?

Спасибо, I would love a sunflower. They are my favorite kind of flower, though they won't grow in my country.

Tell Alaska I said 'Привет' and that I miss her very much.

Russia


	3. Madrid 1

Hola Russia,

I'm Alexandria: Madrid, Spain, but you can call me Ali. I heard you were expecting letters so I wanted to send you one. How are you? I hope you're doing well! I haven't seen you since the last world meeting I went to with Spain. Oh, I hope the weather has been nice to you too?

-Ali

* * *

Привет Ali,

Thank you for sending me this letter, it makes me very happy.

I have to admit I have been better. My сестра, Natalia, came for a surprise visit today and is currently searching for me. Luckily she hasn't found me yet since I sent the Baltics to distract her.

I remember seeing you at the meeting; it has been a while hasn't it? How have you been since then?

Then weather has been good. It was 18˚C today and I was told it's supposed to get warmer. Is the weather warmer in Spain?

Russia


	4. America's Citizen 1

Dear Ivan ,

Hi! I'm just another human just wanting to talk to you. Well its almost summer whereby am at I will send you some pictures :3 . In my judgment you're not a bad person just misunderstood, you would be a cool person to Han around with. Er anyway I got into a very heated argument with my family and so I just took a breath and started chanting " kolololololo " soon everyone looked at me weird and I got my say in the fight and things calmed down from there thanks a ton Russia u somehow helped me without knowing XD . My crush is a fangirl of you she loves referring to you and your quote ls but then I pretend to be your little sister and scared the crap of her XD . But your sister is scary as hell .Well America is getting mad that I'm talking to you * rolls eyes * I'll talk to you soon.

* * *

привет America's Citizen

I am glad that a human is interested in world affairs.

I cannot wait for the warmer weather to come to Russia. I would love to see what it looks like near you.

I wish people would at least come near me so I can show them how nice I am. I always find that people stop what they're doing when I laugh and pay attention to me when I do that. Though, most of the time they run away after that.

Your crush has a good choice in countries. Though acting like my sister may scare her away.

Russia

p.s. You don't have to listen to America; you can talk to me any time.


	5. Illinois 1

Dear Mr. Russia,

My name is Alex Jones, or Illinois. You scare the holy hell outa me.

Anyway, little brother Chicago says hi.

Alex Jones AKA Illinois.

* * *

Привет Alex Jones,

What have I ever done to scare you so much? At least your little brother is nice to me. Tell him I said Привет.

Russia


	6. Prussia 1

Dear Unawesome Commie,

Vhat vould you do, in graphic details, if my awesomeness took all your stupid sunflowers hostage...und burned zem?

Ze Awesome King, Prussia (Ze Awesome)

* * *

Привет Prussia

I would like to tell you all of the details, though my boss doesn't believe that would be a good way to make friends. So instead of telling you what I will do, I will tell you this; он будет включать в себя трубы, что глупо ожерелье вы носите, моя сестра и ваша маленькая птичка.

Russia

p.s. I figured I should let you know that I am no longer a communist. Also I am still a country which makes me 'awesomer' than you.


	7. Alaska 1

Hi папа,

Nothing stays confidential for very long here in the states, and I've heard that Illinois and Hawaii, and I felt that me being your daughter and all, should write to you also.

Ever since America took custody of me, I haven't seen you at all really, and I feel sort of bad about that. So, I'm just writing to say that I still love you, and I don't get why dad (or as I call him behind his back, mom...heh heh) dislikes you so much.

How have things been going for you? I heard you're not communist anymore, and have switched to capitalism. I hope Natalia hasn't been tormenting you too much!

Well anyway, I just wanted to say hi!

Love,

Alaska

* * *

Привет дочь,

I miss you a lot, so getting a letter from you means a lot to me.

We don't get to see each other as much as we used to. You should come and visit me some time. I'm sure America won't mind us seeing each other, da?

I am happy that you still love me even though I sold you to America, which to this day I regret. I think America hates me because of the Cold War and Communist. Though as you said I switch to Capitalism and the Cold War is over, so there is no reason for him to hate me.

I wish your тетя Natalia wasn't tormenting, but she is. She's upset that I tried to use the Baltics to keep her away from me, I should really take her knifes away whenever she comes over.

I hope to see you soon. Люблю тебя всегда

Russia


	8. Wisconsin 1

Dear Mr. Russia,

Hiya! I'm Sydney Jones, Wisconsin, and another of America's daughters. My dad doesn't really like you that much, but I've never heard a different opinion of you, so I decided to write you and see what you're actually like. You don't SEEM to be as near as bad as he says.

Nice writin' you,

Sydney Jones, Wisconsin.

* * *

привет Sydney,

I keep hearing from your siblings that your dad doesn't like me, what does he say about me?

I don't believe I'm as bad as everyone says, though no one tells me what they think of me. I really am a nice person who enjoys sunflowers and ordering around the Baltics.

I hope to hear from you again.

Russia


	9. Madrid 2

Hola Russia,

I have been doing well, thank you for asking. Oh, its been getting pretty warm here about 80*c here. I hope I'll good to another world meeting, it would be nice to see you again.

-Ali

* * *

привет Ali,

You are very lucky with how warm it is near 's getting warmer here, so hopefully it will be as warm as where you are soon. I should visit some time, da?

I hope you can come to the next meeting.

Russia


	10. Michigan and Kansas 1

*pushes a scared-out-of-her-mind Kansas into the room*

Kansas... You're his second-favorite State, remember?

Kansas: I know... but he tried to steal my state flower!

Michi: Dear... He's just as obsessed with sunflowers as you are.

Kansas: Well, then... I'll be sure to send him a large shipment of them!

Michi: ...and that is how you make a State not scared of you, Russia: Just convince them you want what they like. I heard that some of the gulf coast States are quite into caviar...

* * *

Привет Michigan and Kansas,

Kansas you are my second favorite state, so there is no reason to be scared. The only reason you'd need to be scared is if you lose all of your sunflower, but we won't let that happen, da? And thank you for the sunflowers, I can't wait for them to come!

Спасибо for the advice Michigan. I already love caviar, so I should send them some, da?

Russia


	11. ISS 1

**Hello everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got really busy and haven't been able to write anything. Though now I'm back and will be updating again.**

* * *

Hello, mister Russia.

It's me, the International Space Station. I have two questions.

First, what is Winter like? I don't know because I can't leave Orbit, lest Earth's gravity crushme like a human tin can.

Second, could you send me a packet of Sunflower seeds so that I can grow them in Zero Gravity?

By the way, your son, the Mir Space Station, wanted to say hi.

* * *

-International Space Station

Привет International Space Station,

Winter is very cold, especially when General Winter has a say in it. During the winter there is a lot of snow, sometimes I have to send the Baltics out to shovel the snow before I can leave the house.

Of course I'll send you sunflower seeds; I would love to know if they grow where you are.

Tell Mir I said 'Привет' and that I'm sorry I haven't spoken to him sooner; I had no idea that the space stations we send up also have personifications.

Russia


	12. Anonymous 1

This letter is for you, Russia.

China said that I should tell you to please stop disguising yourself as a panda.

It's quite troublesome… China keeps asking me to do this… write to nations who I don't even know..

Thanks,

Someone anonymous

P.S, now if you'll excuse me, China said I should write to England...again...

* * *

Привет Anonymous,

Dressing myself up as a panda? What made him think I do that? Even if I did I wouldn't stop.

I feel sorry for you. Being force to do what someone else tells you to do. What kind of cruel, horrible person does that?

Have fun writing to Англия, just don't bring up his food.

Russia


	13. Sicily 1

Dear Russia,

Ciao! Its me, Sicily! You know, Veneziano and Romano's little sister? I wouldn't be surprised if you don't, Vene and Roma don't let me got to the World Meeting's usually. Spain usually smuggles me in, I feel bad cause he always deal's with me and Vene's fratello's wrath, which can be kinda intimidating. But anyways, how is it at your place right now? And how are things going? Belarus isn't giving you trouble still I hope. In all honesty, your sister is scary and very much a stalker, so I feel bad for you having to deal with her. I never thought you were scary though, I never understood why my fratello's are so scared of you, you seem really nice! I hope Spain can smuggle me into the next World Meeting so I can see everyone again! Arrivederci!

Love from,

Sicily

P.S. I hope you enjoy the sunflowers I sent you. I asked Spain what ones were your favorite! I hope you like them!

* * *

Privyet Sicily,

I've never seen you at the meetings before. Though, I have seen Испания trying to hide something under the table a few times. That must explain why Southern Италия is mad at him after some of the meetings.

Things are good at my house. I've heard that Belarus is busy with something at her place, so I won't be seeing her for a while. The Baltics have been behaving, though I've overheard Estonia scolding Latvia for trying to give my stuff to museums again.

I hope to see you at the next meeting. If Испания or your brothers give you any trouble just tell me and I'll get you in, da?

Russia


End file.
